Delicate Rose
by Screamer's Wolves
Summary: Ryou isn't too happy with Malik because he told everyone his dark secret. BxR Yaoi ahead!
1. Hateful Remarks

Authoress Notes:

This is a BakuraxRyou fic! YAY! But it is sad at the beginning and it has a few funny parts in it because I love funny stuff but still, it might get better later on but I don't know… so yeah… this is my first sad story… There might be yaoi later on, but it depends on what the readers want! Btw: "later on" does not mean like 10 chapters from now, it means less then 10 chapters from now lol. Oh! And all the yamis live with their hikaris. I don't know why so don't ask why. lol

Disclaimer:

I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Information:

' ' = thoughts

Delicate Rose

Ryou was sitting on his bed when the phone started to ring. Ryou wasn't to happy after what happened during the weekend with Malik, so he just let the phone keep ringing and ringing until the answer machine kicked in. "Hey, Ry? You there?" It was Malik. "DON'T CALL ME THAT! YOU DON'T DESERVE TO EVEN CALL ME YOUR FRIEND!" Ryou screamed at the answering machine while crying. "Hello? Come on Ryou I know you're there… It's Friday and you haven't been to school since last Friday… Please pick-up the phone Ryou I just want to talk... you know I didn't mean any harm by it..." continued Malik. Bakura stayed home as well because he stared to get worried when Ryou kept missing school and wasn't eating as much as usual when he had heard what Malik had said to everyone.

"Yes you did, you always do… because you always do things like this... I don't even know why I'm still your friend..." Ryou replied under his breath while staring blankly at his walls. 'Empty and bare, just like my life…' Ryou thought bitterly. "Well I guess you still aren't willing to talk to me… I just hope you know that I am truly sorry…" Malik sighed. At that Ryou snapped and picked up the phone. "YOU'RE SORRY? YOU'RE NOT SORRY! YOU NEVER ARE!" Ryou screamed, but before Malik could get a word in edge wise Ryou continued. "If you were sorry then you wouldn't have told anyone, let alone everyone, about what I told you in confidence that you would keep secret and you even told Bakura too!" Ryou yelled quietly and crying quietly as possible so Bakura wouldn't hear, but so Malik still got the message.

Ever since Bakura had gotten his own body Ryou had finally got to see what Bakura looked like since he was always locking him in his soul room or just knocked him out period, which Bakura did apologize for, but ever since then and when he had started being nice to him Ryou had developed a crush on Bakura. But Malik just had and go ruin his chances by telling Bakura and all of his friends his secret. Malik had always been a better friend to him then anyone else, especially since Malik knew what Ryou was going through, so he was his best friend or so he thought.

Ryou had a secret, a dark secret that he didn't want anyone to know. Ryou wanted to die… He wanted to die a swift and painless death… Ryou had even tried to commit suicide by overdose, but he knew that the amount of pills he took wouldn't be enough to kill him. But he still wanted to die and was constantly thinking of doing it again and taking enough to actually succeed. So he had told Malik this secret because he couldn't hold it in any longer. He just had to tell someone and Ryou thought he could trust his best friend, but sadly he was mistaken. Malik had told all his friends and even Bakura, his crush. Ryou had never known love since his sister and mother died when he was young and after that his father was always making excuses to get away from Ryou because he couldn't stand to look at him because he looked so much like them. After that Ryou had either been shunned or bullied his whole life. That was of course until his father had sent him a gift for his birthday one year, the Millennium Ring, and all the bullies started to disappear one by one. But Ryou had no idea why, so now he was just shunned, well at least until high school anyways. That was where he met Yugi and all his friends.

*flashback*

Yugi and his friends had wandered into the library that day because Malik had wanted a book on Ancient Egyptian Artifacts. Ryou was sitting in the very far corner of the library when he stared to hear very loud talking and laughing. Ryou looked up and saw Malik, a person in his class, start to walk towards him and he couldn't understand why so he just started to read again. Malik was looking for his book in the History section and couldn't find it. As he kept looking for the book, Joey had apparently made a funny joke for once because everyone was laughing. Malik noticed a white blur in the corner of his eye, so he turned to look to see what it was. As he was turning his head he noticed that the white blur was someone's hair. It took him a second but he then realized it was Ryou, a kid from his class. So he started to walk over to him. Malik figured that since he had seen Ryou walk into the library so many times that he might know where he could find the book he was looking for.

Ryou looked up as he heard quiet footsteps nearing him. Malik was still walking towards him. He had a determined expression on his face, but as he got closer his facial expression kept changing. First one of surprise, and then when he was about three footsteps away his expression changed to humor. When Malik stopped he just stared at Ryou and zoned out. So Ryou was the first to speak. "Um… Can I help you?" Ryou asked shyly. "Huh? Oh! Right sorry I guess I zoned out for a minute eh?" Malik questioned. "Um… yeah I guess… But what was so funny as you were walking over here?" Ryou answered then questioned.

At first Malik just laughed but then he answered Ryou's question. "Well I originally came in here looking for a certain book but I couldn't find it, but then I noticed you and thought that since I see you come in here so often I thought you might be able to help me find the book I was looking for, then as I got closer I started to wonder what book you were reading. So when I got closer I was starting to read the title and when I finished reading it I realized that the book you're reading is the book I was looking for!" Malik laughed. Right after that moment Ryou and Malik just started to talk about all different kinds of things and they instantly became best friends.

*end flashback*

Ryou's trust was easily shattered after everything that happened in his life and Malik already knew this because they had always told each other what happened in their lives, but Malik went and told everyone everything anyways. So now Ryou had locked himself in his room and only came out to eat, but when Bakura was asleep because he didn't want to have to face him after what had happened. Bakura would ask Ryou to talk to him about it but he always refused, Bakura would ask why and Ryou wouldn't respond. This was a daily routine. Lucky for Ryou he has a bathroom in his bedroom, or he would be screwed.

But today Bakura had formed a plan after eavesdropping on Ryou's phone conversation. Bakura went through his daily routine with Ryou so he wouldn't get suspicious. As usual at round 10:32 pm Bakura went to his bedroom and laid down on his bed to sleep but didn't actually go to sleep. At about 11:42 pm he heard Ryou open his door and start walking down the hall to his bedroom. He heard Ryou open the door and then close it about a minute later. Bakura guessed it was to make sure he was asleep. Bakura did this for a few more days to make sure he knew Ryou's routine and he had it down to a T after the third day.

So on the fourth day Bakura went to bed at 10:32 pm again but this time around 11:35 pm Bakura made his way over to the doorway as quietly as he could. Right on cue at 11:42 pm he heard Ryou padding down the hall to his room. Ryou opened the door to see if Bakura was asleep but before he could do anything else Bakura grabbed him from the doorway, closed the door and pushed him against it. When Bakura looked down at Ryou's face he looked like the Authoresses cat had jumped into the story and started doing the Jig in front of his face.

Tbc?

Afterword:

Wow… I know weird right? lol PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! But still R&R peoples. So please do tell me what you think. Like it love it, Constructive criticism? And can anyone tell me where "down to a T" came from? First viewer to answer gets cookies and a mention in the beginning of my next chapter… that is if you guys want a next chapter. I know what I want to write but I need to know if you peoples would like me to continue. OH! And no flames, if I get flames I will send my cat to your house to do the Jig on your face!


	2. Falling Tears

Authoress Note:

YAY! Another chapter, I'm glad I could finally get this up! Well I would like to say thank you toooooo…. seira-g for telling me that… she didn't know where "down to a T" came from. lol XD Well at least she tried and admitted that she didn't know, sooo you get cookies for trying! XP *throws whatever kind of cookies that are your favourite at you* lol I hope you like the cookies as much as this chapter…. Or is it I hope you like this chapter as much as you like your cookies? Well either way I hope you enjoy this chapter and you cookie medley.

Disclaimer:

I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh! Just my cat….well technically my mother owns my cat so…yeah.

Information:

' '= thoughts

Soft Petals

While Bakura was staring down at Ryou contemplating his next move, Ryou was still stunned and was trying to figure out what in the would was going on. 'What the..? Wasn't Bakura sleeping? Why did he pull me in to his room? What is he trying to do?' Ryou thought while trying to decipher Bakura's true motive. "Anybody home? Helloooo? Earth to Ryou, Come in Ryou." Bakura said, trying to get Ryou's attention. "H-Huh? What?" Ryou stated groggily, finally snapping out of it. "Heh, glad to see you can finally join us back here on Earth." stated Bakura.

Ryou was still trying to sink in what was going on around him when he heard Bakura's smart-ass comment. "Humph, what do you want Bakura?" Ryou stated sad and angrily. Ryou's emotions came back full force after he got over the shock and confusion. He was still very sad from earlier and now he was upset and angry with himself and Bakura because he had been caught. Now he was going to have to explain Himself to Bakura unless he could escape. "Whoa! Chills Ryou, I just want to talk to you. And don't even think of trying to escape." Bakura stated, trying to defend himself while seemingly reading Ryou's mind.

"How about we go and sit on my bed and talk, It would be more comfortable." Bakura said persuasively. "Okay…" Ryou stated begrudgingly. But Ryou didn't really have a choice in the matter anyway because when Bakura had asked the question, he had already begun walking Ryou and himself to his bed. Ryou looked back at the door regretfully. Ryou had wished that he had never gotten out of bed to eat tonight. Bakura noticed the look of regret and had immediately become serious. Bakura sat down on his bed, crossed his legs and pulled Ryou down with him.

And in doing so Ryou ended up falling backwards into Bakura's lap, so Ryou was now sitting in Bakura's lap with his back against Bakura's chest. This was too embarrassing for him. Ryou started struggling, trying to get out of Bakura's lap. Bakura obviously noticed this so he put his arms around Ryou's waist in hopes of calming him. It didn't work, if anything it just made him more flustered. So Ryou was now trying to wriggle out of Bakura's grasp. Bakura rested his head on Ryou's shoulder and whispered in his ear, "clam down Ryou, I'm not going to do anything. I'm just trying to get you to relax so we can talk."

At feeling Bakura's breath in his ear, Ryou froze in place. Bakura sigh and realized that he wasn't getting anywhere. So he tried one more thing, and he prayed to Ra that this would work because if it didn't he would have exhausted all of his ideas. Bakura slowly unwrapped one of his arms from around Ryou's waist and brought it to his back. He started to massage soothing circles into Ryou's back. Bakura sighed a sigh of relief when he saw and felt Ryou physically relax. "Okay now that you have relaxed can we please talk?" Asked Bakura. As soon as Bakura said those dreaded words Ryou became tense again not to mention even more sorrowful.

When Bakura noticed this he immediately began massaging Ryou's back again. "I'll do this the whole time if I have to, just to get some answers from you Ryou. I'm not going anywhere so you better start talking." Bakura stated firmly. Ryou sighed a sigh of defeat. He new once Bakura set something in his mind he would do anything to get it. "What do you want to know?" Ryou asked apprehensively. Bakura did a little victory smile on the inside but he wasn't going to celebrate yet. He got Ryou to open up sure, but what would he tell him and what wouldn't he tell him? That was the question.

"Well I would like to know why you feel this way." Bakura stated with concern. "You mean you want to know why I'm suicidal!" Ryou said with distaste. Bakura was about to defend himself but Ryou continued talking before he could get a word in edge wise. "Well let me think, it probably started when I was little and my mother and sister died in a car accident. After that my father didn't even want to look at me, so he just left without telling me where he was going or even if he would be back. I went into an even deeper depression. I WAS ONLY FIVE BAKURA! FIVE! And my father avoided me like the plague! What is wrong with me? What did I do to get this treatment from him?" Ryou was beyond crying at this point.

"Shhh, it's okay Ryou it okay. I'm here and I won't leave you by yourself. You'll always have me. You'll always have your friends." Bakura said soothingly while still rubbing circles into his back. "You don't get it Bakura and you never will! But I will try to tell you anyway… After I finally became old enough to always be home by myself my father found a job in Egypt to get away from me… He still sent me money so I could live but I had to move because there was just too many memories. So I sent my new address to my father with the return address on the monthly check he sent. I lived in a small apartment while I was finished grade 7&8 and part of grade 9, then I moved because I couldn't take all the bullying anymore." Ryou said hatefully.

But before Bakura could reply to that Ryou again continued talking before he could. "They would always make fun of the way I look and whenever we had to make projects about our family they would say I have no parents, I would always tell them that I have father but he's just in Egypt. They would just say that I was lying and tell the teacher but the teacher would always tell them to stop making fun of me. The teachers were the only people that ever believed me. So in turn the teachers were my only friends, I would even get to eat in the teachers lounge with them. I thought that that was great because I finally had friends. But sadly the kids made fun of me even more and people even started spreading rumors." Ryou stated distastefully.

"What kind of rumors?" Bakura asked as though he were the one the insults were directed at. Bakura felt that way too he was trying to put himself in Ryou's shoes. "Well rumors like: I was a teachers pet or that certain teachers were my parents. But as I got older they turned more harsh like: I was servicing the teachers or even sleeping with them… One day I finally had enough and went up to a bunch of the bullies and asked why they all did this to me and they said, 'Because you will NEVER have any happiness so we thought we would just help you end your pain. You know suicide. Well you were about to kill yourself any away.. weren't you? So now that you know, you can go ahead and finish the rest for us.' After I heard that I ran out of school and went home and immediately started packing what little stuff I had and moved again and that's how I got here." Ryou sounded so hurt and Bakura couldn't blame him.

"Well Ryou you know that you don't have to worry about that happening with me right?" asked Bakura. "Yeah… I know that now… Thank you, Kura..." Ryou smiled genuinely.

Afterword:

Thank you peoples! What am I thanking you for? I don't know….OH, WAIT! I DO know, it's a thank you for the R&Ring you're going to do! Well like I've said in the past…. Like it? Love it? Constructive criticism? OH! And NO flames, flames will be thrown back at you with Bakura's anger!


End file.
